Cumpleaños!
by RainSlayer
Summary: ¿Que había hecho para merecerse todo lo que hicieron? ¡Todas las burlas, el desprecio de su aldea e inclusive de su propio padre! Creyeron que lo había .. ¡Que equivocados estaban! ¡EL NUNCA OLVIDARA ESE DÍA! HipoXAstrid HipoXCamicazi
1. Chapter 1

**Cumpleaños!**

**Capítulo I: ****_Una vieja amiga_**

Había pasado varios meses desde que Hipo Había enfrentado a Muerte Roja junto con chimuelo sin embargo lo que nadie sabía es que este todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todo Berk,de sus nuevos amigos incluso de su padre y sobre todo de la chica más hermosa de la isla llamada Astrid.

Pero para su sorpresa de el este mes era algo especial para el pueblo tanto que incluso otros pueblos vecinos de Berk vinieron para festejarlo, por lo que también estaba su antigua amiga y una de las herederas de el principal aliado de Berk, Camicazi.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellos aún sentía cierto rencor hacía todos (excepto a Camicazi ya que ella fue la primera persona en ver el potencial de Hipo y la primera en considerarlo un vikingo) por el trato que recibió antes pero sobretodo un día en particular que jamás pudo olvidar.

Su cumpleaños.

Hipo estaba en su habitación sólo ya que chimuelo se había convertido en la niñera de los bebés de Tormentula, así que tenía un día libre ya que tampoco tenía trabajo en la fragua y eso para el era relajante ya que estaba ultimar ocupado, sin embargo su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando oyó el sonido de su puerta abrirse e inmediatamente volteó para ver quién era pero después ya viendo quien era se tranquilizó.

"Oye pequeño gusano por que no estas abajo con nosotros o es que ya te olvidaste de mi"-dijo con un tono burlón y suave

"Jejeje sabes que no es eso Camicazi solo estoy disfrutando un poco de tranquilidad"-contestó Hipo con un tono mucho más tranquilo

"Entonces que es por que sabes que tu eres un pésimo mentiroso... O no me digas que no te has olvidado de **_eso _**, por favor si ya a pasado años desde que ocurrió además todo es diferente..-pero fue cortada por Hipo inmediatamente

"Diferente es sencillo para ti por tu no fuiste tratada como yo y en especie por tu propio padre, no fuiste una vergüenza para todos, un bicho raro todo estaría igual si no fuera el héroe de todos"-gritó furioso y en un estado que nadie había visto excepto Camicazi

Camicazi se quedó viendo a Hipo tristemente ya que ella podía ver su dolor, así que ella tomó a Hipo de la mano haciéndole entender que tenía su apoyo e inmediatamente Hipo la abrazo llorando y temblando mientras le pedía disculpa por su comportamiento con ella.

"Lo siento... Lo siento mucho Camicazi no debe gritarte"-dijo mientras se calmaba

"Tranquilo, tranquilo-murmuró " No te disculpes sólo sácalo, fue mi culpa por haber tocado el tema, además me encanta verte enojado incluso das más miedo que tu padre o el mío cuando se enojan"

Ese comentario hizo sonrojarse a Hipo y también hacerlo reír por el alago.

"Gracias Camicazi realmente te lo agradezco mucho"-dijo Hipo más calmado soltándose del abrazo

"No me lo agradezcas pequeño gusano siempre estaré para apoyarte y es mi deber como tu mejor amiga con derecho"-dijo lo último en un tono seductor

Hipo en ese momento se puso igual de nervioso como cuando estaba con Astrid.

"Ehhhh...-fue lo único que salió de su boca

"Sólo bromeó gusano aunque no esta mal la idea-dijo sonriendo más

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh-dijo poniéndose como un tomate

"Vamos que todavía falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y por ningún motivó quiero verte triste y ya deberías de dejar el pasado y vivir el presente, además vas a cumplir 17 la mayoría de edad por lo que debes pasar tu última semana de niñez haciendo cosas alocadas o es que ya no eres el mismo Hipo alocado que conocí eh"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y para tu información yo ya había perdido mi niñez cuando me enteré de donde vienen los bebés gracias a Bocón" Esto último lo dijo con un tic en el ojo

"Jejeje no sabía eso gracias lo agregare a la lista de cosas vergonzosas de Hipo" Estalló en risas Camicazi

"Bueno será mejor irnos ya que sólo le molesta" Respondió un poco molesto

"Y a dónde vamos" Preguntó Camicazi

"A presentarse a mis amigos" Dijo Hipo

"Ok"

Así los dos amigos salieron y se fueron al Gran Salón donde seguramente estarían todos los amigos de Hipo incluyendo a Astrid.

**Asi termina mi primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, por lo que no se que decir así que sólo diré esto**

**Que sucederá cuándo todos se enteren que Hipo tiene una amiga?**

**Surgirá algún rivalidad entré Camicazi y Astrid por Hipo?**

**Que fue lo que pasó ese día?**

**Porque demonios Chimuelo es niñera?**

**Podré escribir mejor el siguiente capítulo?**

**Me dejaran algún comentario, critica o amenaza de muerte?**

**Por que escribo como un idiota? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo (si es que hay)**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Cumpleaños!

**Capítulo II: **_**Una rival**_

Finalmente cuándo Hipo y Camicazi salieron empezó a oscurecer por lo que caminaron hacía el Gran Salón para encontrarse con los nuevos amigos Hipo e ir a cenar ya que Camicazi tenía hambre, sin embargo durante la trayectoria Camicazi le estuvo haciendo preguntas acerca de ellos e Hipo perezosamente respondía a cada una

"Enserio te decían Hipo el inútil" Dijo Camicazi enfada mientras prácticamente pateaba todo a su alrededor.

"Umm si porque" Contesto un poco nervioso por ver cómo Camicazi destruía todo a su alrededor

"Y aún así tuvieron la cara de pedirte que fueras su entrenador de dragones?"Dijo realmente furiosa mientras que algunos vikingos voltearon a verla y ella les enviaba una mirada asesina a todos incluso a algunos dragones.

"Vamos Cami tu misma me dijiste que dejará el pasado y viviera en el presente" Intentaba calmarla Hipo mientras ordenaba el desastre provocado

"Eso fue antes de saber cómo te trataban ésos amigos tuyos y lo peor fue que tu padre no hizo nada Ja y yo que pensaba que Estoico era valiente! pero ya me va a oír el también.. Pero fue interrumpida por Hipo

"Jeje no te conviene amenazar a mi padre o sino tu madre te matara, además yo ya los perdone" Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa frialdad

Camicazi inmediatamente lo noto y se quedó mirando a Hipo seriamente.

"Qué?" Pregunto

"Ehm Nada olvídalo...Pero aún así me las van a pagar todos por molestar a mi gusano y en especial ese tal Patán lo haré llorar cómo una niña... Y a todo esto porque no te defendiste eh! si mi hermana te enseño todo acerca de espadas y sabes bien que eres el único que aceptó cómo aprendiz" Dijo Camicazi

"No me lo recuerdes, fue el peor entrenamiento qué e tenido en mi vida aparte de que ella me dijo que debía aplicarlo cuando estaba en verdadero peligro y no como venganza o si no ella me mataría... Además sabes qué a mí no me gusta la violencia ni nada por el estilo" Argumento Hipo orgullosamente

"Tú siempre serás un chiquillo soñador Hipo y pacifista... Dijo con una sonrisa Camicazi... eso es lo que más me gusta de ti" Susurro esto último un poco sonrojada.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Hipo ya qué no había oído lo último

"Nada" Respondió inmediatamente mientras observaban la puesta de sol eso la alentó a preguntar a Hipo algo muy personal

"Ehh Hipo te puedo preguntar algo" Pregunto un poco tímida

"Por supuesto" Respondió Hipo algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de Camicazi

"Tienes... tienes novia?"Preguntó un poco nerviosa por la respuesta

"No lo sé tal vez por qué?" Dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa cínica

Eso hizo qué Camicazi se pusiera bastante celosa

"Sólo por curiosidad" Contestó un poco celosa" Bueno yo misma me enterare ya que tu eres demasiado inocente para saberlo... Además ya llegamos me muere de hambre" Dijo mientras finalmente llegaban al gran salón justamente cuándo se empezó a serví la cena.

"Ven te los presentaré y por favor se amable con ellos sí?" Suplico

*No te lo prometo* Pensó Camicazi mientras se dirigían a una mesa dónde estaban 5 adolescentes disfrutando su cena y que al parecer se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya qué susurraban unas cuantas preguntas acerca de ella y que hacía una bella joven como ella con Hipo del cuál provenía de un joven músculo pero con cara de un completo idiota, también había dos gemelos y un chico grande y obeso pero alegré que igual preguntaba cosas hasta que uno de los gemelos, mejor dicho la gemela se acercó a otra chica rubia muy hermosa con un fleco y le susurraba unas cuantas cosas mientras le señalaba algo que le llamo la atención.

Y ese algo hacia que la otra chica le mirara muy enojada ya que Hipo la tenía agarrada de la mano para dirigirse a la mesa y esto hacía que Camicazi se sonrojara por la calidez qué sentía y miraba a Hipo con una cara de boba pero éste no se daba cuenta ya que saludaba a unos cuantos vikingos y supo darse cuenta qué ella conocía a Hipo más que nadie, del cual sacaría provecho para ganar algo que ella quería desde los 7 años, el día que quiso algo más que nada, algo que según le pertenecía por derecho, y ella quería a Hipo y estaba dispuesta a pelear con ésa niña, si no recordaba su nombre eral Astrid de la que hablaba Hipo _**SU RIVAL.**_

_**Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**_

_**AstridvsCamicazi una gran rivalidad. Quien creen que ganará?**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, apoyos y consejos de verdad se los agradezco eso me inspira para hacer más capítulos (si ya sé me e tardado demasiado en actualizar :-S). Los veo en el siguiente capítulo**_

_**Posdata: está vez no habrá preguntas estúpidas:-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III: This is war**_

"Hey que tal chicos cómo les va con sus dragones" Pregunto Hipo pero al ver que nadie le respondió y le ponían más atención a su amiga terminó diciendo "Muy bien Hipo estamos mejorando y qué tal te va eh? Así muy bien gracias e tenido un día tranquilo pero gracias por preocuparse" Dijo con sarcasmo

"Si ya te oímos puedes dejar el sarcasmo a un lado" Contesto Patapez

"Y bueno inútil quién es esta hermosa y sensual rubia que te acompaña eh, no quieres un poco de acción nena soy más divertido qué ésa cosa que está a tu lado" Dijo Patán e inmediatamente recibió un puñetazo en la nariz que lo dejó sangrando

"Primero no me llames así por que soy la heredera de las Bog-Burglars así que puedo mandar a que te corten tu cabeza y la cuelgue en mi chimenea como un trofeo idiota! y segundo nunca más le vuelvas a llamar así a Hipo o si no yo misma encargaré de córtate la cabeza ¡ENTENDISTE!" Dijo mientras l ponía una espada en el cuello

Todos los jóvenes que estaban en ése momento se sorprendieron mucho, no por el hecho de qué Patán fuera golpeado y amenazado a muerte ya qué la mayoría de las jóvenes de Berk lo había hecho sino por el hecho de que alguien que no fuera Astrid defendiera a Hipo de ésa manera.

" Pregunté si Entendiste?" Pregunto en un tono amenazante

Patán sólo pudo asentir rápidamente ¡Dioses ésa chica era más temible que un dragón e incluso más que Astrid¡

"Woah eso fue genial" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo riéndose de Patán que estaba temblando

"En serio, entonces también puedo cortarles sus cabezas porque me faltan dos cabezas de gemelos estúpidos" Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa malvada que inquietó a ambos gemelos

"Así que Hipo quién es ella" Pregunto Astrid totalmente molesta mientras descuartizaba un pedazo de pan con su mano. Camicazi notó que Hipo iba a responder pero lo interrumpió.

"Soy Camicazi, heredera de las Bog-Burglars, hija de Bertha y de un idiota, y soy una gran amiga de este chico" Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Hipo y este sonreía.

"Bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia Camicazi, Camicazi ellos son Patapez, Brutilda, Brutacio, el que golpeaste es Patán y ella es Astrid" Terminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Astrid le sonrió a Hipo haciendo que este se sonroje.

Camicazi se puso celosa, demasiado celosa.

"Así que son los _**amigos**_ de Hipo qué interesante, ustedes no son los que se burlaban de Hipo" Dijo mientras miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

"Te equivocas Niña yo no me burlaba de él, yo lo aprecio como es y te aseguró que todos de los que se burlaban de él ya han pagado el precio de hacer eso" Dijo Astrid mientras sostenía su hacha

"Jejeje Camicazi que sentido del humor tienes, mejor dejemos las bromas a aún lado y vamos a cenar, no te parece" Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso al ver a las dos rubias se querían matar con la mirada

"Esta bien" Gruñó Camicazi

Después de lo ocurrido, todos comían normalmente. Pero Astrid miraba como Camicazi coqueteaba con Hipo pero el muy tonto era demasiado estúpido o inocente para saberlo.

"Quién demonios es esa niñita para quitarme lo que me pertenece, juro que le cortare la cabeza, sólo mírenla, parece como una zorra, una maldita sanguijuela pegada a mi Hipo sólo es mío y no voy a compartirlo, pero de alguna manera tengo que saber acerca de su relación con Hipo después de todo ella parece saber mucho de Hipo y tiene cierta ventaja, pero eso no importa yo amo a Hipo, es realmente el hombre más tierno que e conocido, realmente lo amo, y si ella quiere guerra, GUERR TENDRÁ"

_**Si finalmente después de años luz ( sé que años luz son para medir distancia) e acabado otro capítulo.**_

_**Descuiden pronto habrá las batallas a muerte por Hipo pero por ahora tendrá que esperar, gracias todo por seguir apoyándome, en verdad se los agradezco,**_

_**También le invita a leer mi otro fic (pervertido) de Bendita tradición**_

_**Bueno me despido **_

_**Hasta la próxima:-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Cumpleaños!**

**Capítulo IV: Un buen día**

Después de una buena cena Camicazi empezó a interrogar a cada uno de los jóvenes jinetes, primero empezó con Patapez al cual sólo lo amenazó, a los gemelos sólo les jalo el cabello e igual los amenazó... ¡A MUERTE!, a Patán ni le preguntó nada sólo lo volvió a golpear más fuerte pero a Astrid es otra historia.

En éste momento ambas estaban en el suelo dándose de puñetazos, arañones y jalándose el cabello mientras que Hipo estaba tratando de superarlas.

"¡Ya tranquilícense ambas!"Gritó un desesperado y preocupado Hipo "Deténganse por favor" Poniéndose en medió de las dos al ver que ambas ya tenían armas mortales en sus manos.

"Quítate de en medio Hipo" Gritó Astrid

"No le grites maldita" Y con esa última palabra ambas se lanzaron al ataque.

Sin embargo tanto la espada de Camicazi y la hacha de Astrid fueron bloqueadas por alguien, los demás chicos pensaron que era un adulto pero se sorprendieron al ver unos ojos verdes muy conocidos para todos.

Hipo sostenía tanto la espada como el hacha y tenía una mirada que intimidó a ambas, al ver que las dos muchachas se habían calmado, Hipo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les quitó sus armas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Hipo había hecho o la mayoría ya Camicazi ni se inmutó ya que ella sabía dónde había aprendido todo.

A pesar de la seriedad de Hipo este vio que sus amigos y unos cuantos vikingos lo miraban con la boca abierta e inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

"Demonios" Susurró

Después se formó un incómodo silencio en el cual todos sólo veían a Hipo hasta que Camicazi decidió romperlo.

"Por qué hiciste eso Hipo, en estos momentos ya le hubiera pateado el trasero" Dijo algo enojada

"¡Patearme el trasero sigue soñando niña!" Exclamó más enojada Astrid

"Niña que demonios te pasa mejor mírate en un espejo, por lo menos yo tengo un cuerpo mejor que el tuyo" Se burló Camicazi

Al ver que las dos se volverían a atacar Hipo intentó hacer algo sin embargo Estoico entró al gran salón y al ver el desastre preguntó.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?"

"Nada Estoico sólo saludo como es debido" Dijo Camicazi mientras reía

Estoico sólo frunció el ceño pero al ver que Camicazi y Astrid tenían varios moratones y arañazos lo comprendió todo y más al ver a Hipo con las armas de ambas chicas.

"Hipo que sucedió?"Preguntó Estoico al ver que su hijo se ponía nervioso, más de lo normal.

"Nada nada por qué sucedería algo" Dijo Hipo más nervioso

"Déjalo en paz Estoico, no vez que intenta ayudar a mi hija" Dijo una voz fuerte

"Bertha sabes que no aceptó que tu hija se comporte de esa manera en mi isla" Dijo Estoico al ver a la vikinga rubia y un poco robusta.

"Tranquilo solo se divertían no es así hija"

"Por supuesto" Respondió Camicazi

"Pero aún así no intentes nada e jovencita" Reprendió Estoico pero finalmente se calmó" Así que quieres entrenar a tu dragón o me equivoco?"

"Así es"

"Supongo que tendrás que necesitar a alguien que te enseñe, así que quién quieres que lo haga" Preguntó Estoico

"Quiero que lo haga Hipo el mejor domador de dragones" Dijo Camicazi emocionada

"Eso será imposible el me está enseñando a mi" Dijo Astrid poniéndose delante de Hipo

"Pero yo soy la invitada así que merezco atención del futuro jefe de Berk" Respondió Camicazi algo enojada

"Mi hija tiene razón Estoico ella merece ser entrenada por el mejor" Dijo Bertha mirando con una cara enojada a Astrid

"Pero Hipo en éstos momentos no puede entrenar a alguien" Dijo Estoico poniéndose al lado de Astrid

Hipo sólo veía como Camicazi y Astrid se peleaban al igual que Estoico y Bertha. Sin embargo logró divisar a su mejor amigo Chimuelo que traía consigo a todos los bebés de Tormentula mordisqueándolo.

"Eh amigo, Chimuelo vamos a volar no crees" Preguntó Hipo en dragones

"Volar amigo no ves que estoy muy ocupado estos malditos bebes estuvieron pegados a mi todo el día, me mordían por todos lados ¡TODOS! y comen más que yo, tengo que darles de mi pescado para que no me molesten ¡MIS PESCADOS! ¡MIS PRECIADOS PESCADOS! y tu vienes y me pides volar jajajaja" Chimuelo empezó a reír pero al final empezó a llorar

"¡Chimuelo!" "¡Chimuelo!" "¡Chimuelo!" Gritaban los pequeños nadder mortales

"¡Que quieren!" Gritó Chimuelo

Después de aquél gritó que para los demás fue un gran rugido todos le pusieron atención a Chimuelo.

"Bua bua Tío Chimuelo no nos quiere" Empezaron a gritar todos los dragoncitos

"Chimuelo no le grites no vez que son unos tiernos bebés" Dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba a los bebes y les daba un poco de pescado, por lo que la mayoría de los bebes le empezaron a lamer y amontonarse con él.

"Tiernos bebes, tu no los conoces como yo, sólo se comportan así por que todos los dragones te quieren ¡A ti no te trataron de cocinar vivo!" Terminó aún llorando Chimuelo al recordar como despertó amarrado mientras los pequeños dragoncitos escupían fuego.

"No exageres y puedes llevarme de aquí por favor" Suplico Hipo

Chimuelo pensó que después de todo lo podría llevar pero al ver a dos rubias viéndolo con miradas asesinas decidió pensarlo bien.

"Tú tienes tus propios problemas macho alfa así que no me metas en esto mira te están esperando esas dos rubias adiós, vámonos pequeños nadders" Finalizó Chimuelo

"Gracias por todo reptil inservible" Susurró un enojado Hipo

"A dónde crees que ibas Hipo" Dijeron tanto Astrid como Camicazi algo enojadas

"Me encantaría que las entrenará pero tengo unos días de descanso así que por ahora no puedo y creó que me habla Bocón así que me tengo que ir" Después de eso Hipo corrió dejando a las dos rubias con la boca abierta

"Tu hijo es muy distraído, será mejor que vallamos por una cerveza" Dijo Bertha

"Ok"

Así ambos jefes se fueron dejando otra vez a los chicos solos.

"Woah de donde aprendió esos movimientos Hipo nunca pensé que pudiera bloquear sus ataques y mucho menos quitarles sus armas" Dijo Patapez sorprendido

"Tienen razón como aprendió eso" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

"Pufff, acaso no saben" Dijo Camicazi

"Saber qué?"Preguntó Patán

"Jejeje y ustedes se creen amigos de Hipo cuando ni siquiera saben de su pasado" Se burló Camicazi

"Deja de decir tonterías niña" Empezó a decir Astrid" Se todo sobre él" Terminó mientras se cruzaba de brazo.

"Pues no se nota" Mientras intentaba pelear con Astrid otra vez

"Ya tranquilas, podemos dejar las peleas a un lado porque si no fuera molestia Camicazi podrías contarnos como aprendió todo eso Hipo" Suplicó Patapez

Camicazi pensó que sería una mala idea pero al recordar algo que ocurrió años atrás puso una sonrisa malvada, si ella contará esa historia de seguro Astrid la dejaría en paz y podría conquistar a Hipo.

"Está bien" Finalizó con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que a Astrid no le agrado para nada.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, de verdad me tardé mucho en actualizarla pero estoy a punto de entrar a la prepa otra vez y últimamente he estado ocupado (a quien le importa tu vida lo único que quieren es otro capítulo pronto)**_

_**Está bien a que no hay excusa pero trate de actualizarlo loas pronto posible**_

_**Así que cuál creen que es la historia que contará Camicazi y sabremos del oscuro pasado de Hipo.**_

_**En este fic no sólo hipo sufrirá si no también Chimuelo, si quieren que Chimuelo sufra más con los pequeños nadders pueden dejar comentarios me inspiran demasiado. También Hipo habla dragones**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo. Adiós ;-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Cumpleaños!**

**Capítulo V: Sorpresa**

Todos los jinetes estaban reunidos en una torre vigía alrededor del fuego, pareciese que contarían una historia de terror o sobre trolls y porque te roban el calcetín izquierdo como bien decía Bocón, sin embargo todos miraban a una rubia, la cual estaba comiendo un poco de pollo delicioso para su gustó.

"Y bueno cuando hablaremos del inútil?" Preguntó Patán pero al ve que dos rubias le lanzaron una mirada asesina decidió que mejor era guardar silencio y esperar

Camicazi finalmente había acabado su pollo y ahora so estaba frente al fuego tratando de conseguir algo de calor ya que en su hogar no hacía demasiado frío como en Berk. Sin embargo Astrid ya estaba impaciente por oír el relato de Camicazi por lo que decidió apurarla.

"Bueno supongo que ya acabaste de hacer todo lo que tenias que hacer, así que si no es mucha molestia nos puedes contar sobre mi Hipo" Dijo Astrid cruzándose de brazos

Camicazi sólo sonrió al oír la última palabra y respondió.

"Eres muy impaciente, no deberías faltar al respeto a los demás y mucho menos a los futuros herederos por que pueden matarte, la paciencia es una virtud Astrid"

Pero como casi siempre Astrid decidió ignorarla.

"Pero ya que tocaste el tema quiero que todos ustedes bola de idiotas no mencionen a nadie y eso incluye a Hipo lo que les voy a contar ya que si oigo a otras personas hablar de este tema voy a cortarles la maldita lengua entendieron" Dijo mientras sostenía una daga po lo que los jóvenes asistieron un tanto asustados

"Si, si, si " Dijo Astrid despreocupada

"Ok... Humm... Cuando conocí a Hipo era por así decirlo un poco tonto...

_**Lejos de ahí dos adultos o mejor dicho dos jefes estaban en la barra.**_

_**"Debo suponer que sabes a que hemos venido Estoico" Dijo Bertha alegré**_

_**"Si lo sé pero ahora todo ha cambiado y...**_

_**"Jejeje no digas tonterías después de todo un trato es un trato o acaso no lo recuerdas"**_

_**Estoico apretó fuertemente su tarro. ¡Claro que recordaba ese día!**_

_Flash Back_

_Hace 6 años._

_Estoico dirigía una pequeña flota la cual se dirigía a las islas delo sur, donde habitaban las poderosas y temidas Bog-Blurglars, Estoico solo viajaba para algo sumamente importante y por ello los únicos que viajaban con el eran Bocón, su hermano Spitelout y lamentablemente para su suerte su hijo Hipo._

_El pequeño era una total decepción para él, ocasionaba más problemas que un terrible terror, ni siquiera sabía pelear tanto que incluso las niñas le daban una paliza y para terminar __**siempre**__ burlaban de él, era una vergüenza para su familia y cada noche se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer un hijo tan... tan incapaz. Él siempre había soñado con un hijo que fuera todo un vikingo pero al parecer los dioses lo odiaban._

_En éstas dos últimos días de viaje Hipo casi se ahoga, casi incendió el barco, casi se mata así mismo con un tenedor por lo que lo habían amarrado prácticamente a su cama por el resto del viaje para evitar más desastres o no pasar vergüenza con sus anfitriones ya que este asunto marcaría el destino de Berk y evitar una posible guerra._

_Finalmente después de semanas de viaje lograron desembarcar en la isla, fueron recibidos por un grupo de valkirias al parecer eran protectoras de la señora que gobernaba éste lugar. Era lo característico de este sitio, sólo habitan mujeres pero no cualquier tipo de mujeres sino las más fuertes en todo el meridiano._

_"Cuando lleguemos quiero que te comportes, no agarres nada que sea filoso, mejor dicho no hagas nada ¡Entendiste!" Dijo fríamente_

_"Está bien" Respondió un Hipo temeroso_

_Los vikingos fueron dirigidos a una especie de salón enorme, similar al suyo, sólo que por fuera era más fino y en la puerta había monumentos de mujeres que pareciese que protegieran la entrada la cual tenía encima una especie de grabados de diferentes dragones, cosa que a Hipo le fascinó. Entrando se podía decir que era mucho más grande y lo más importante más limpio, dentro había varias mesas decoradas y en ellas varias mujeres comiendo mientras los observaban, también había diferentes retratos de mujeres al parecer importantes y uno en especial que llamó la atención del pequeño Hipo el cual estaba más lejano que los demás y en el sitio donde se encontraba era oscuro, como si nadie quisiese verlo o algo así, pero quitando eso a un lado ése cuadro tenía una característica especial y era el que sus ojos eran rojos, pero no cualquier rojo sino uno que resalta en la oscuridad, que penetra tu mente y el cual lo asustó mucho._

_Finalmente habían llegado por así decirlo al trono donde estaría la jefa._

_"Señora aquí están sus invitados "Dijeron las valkirias_

_"Vaya, vaya, vaya parece ser que Estoico finalmente se presentó" Surgió una voz dura y potente_

_"No estamos para bromas Bertha sabes que esto es un tema serio" Respondió Estoico firme_

_"Claro, claro crees que no lo sé, si se trata de... "No alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpida_

"_Sería mejor tener una charla de adultos, será mejor que te retires Hipo" Dijo volteando ver a su hijo_

_"Pero papá... _

_"Nada de peros vete ahora mismo"_

_"Ok" Dijo desanimado_

_Bocón estaba apuntó de ir con el pero fue parado por Bertha._

_"Sera mejor que dejes despejarse un poco después de todo aquí no se perderá"_

_Bocón volteó a ver a Estoico el cual sólo asintió._

_"Y bueno en que propones"_

_De vuelta a la vieja torre Camicazi empieza a narrar su historia_

_Fuera del salón Hipo estaba temblando no sólo por frío que había en esta época, sino por que sentía que alguien lo observaba, por lo que decidió ir a su barco a esperar a su padre._

_Pero en el trayecto sentía que lo seguían por lo que acérelo el paso._

_Los ojos que observaban divertidos el patético intento de escapar, de hechó lo había observado desde que desembarcó en el puerto, por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraída por ese niño, desde que vio esos ojos verdes de un niño bueno quería saber quién era él._

_Hipo trataba de abrir la puerta del barco desesperadamente pero se acordó que su padre tenía las llaves por lo que agarró una rama rota para defenderse._

_"Así que tratas de defenderte, que patético" Sonó una voz desde la oscuridad_

_"Qui... quien... eres" Cuestiono Hipo totalmente asustado_

_"Soy tu peor pesadilla" Respondió maléficamente esa voz mientras en la oscuridad se reflejaban unos ojos azules con la luna_

_Después de aquél último comentario esa persona se abalanzó contra Hipo dándole varios golpes hasta caer desmayado._

**"CON QUE TU TAMPOCO LO LASTIMABAS ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA" Dijo Astrid mientras intentaba pegarle pero le fue imposible ya que lo demás intentaban detenerla**

**"Si lo sé pero reconozco que fui una estúpida al subestimarlo" Susurró viendo el fuego**

**Al oír eso Astrid se calmó, pero no por compasión si no por escuchar ésa frase**

**"fui una estúpida al subestimarlo"**

**Que quería decir con eso no entendía nada ¡Absolutamente nada! Y eso le molestaba.**

**Al ver que Astrid se calmó los jóvenes la soltaron y se cuestionaron por que se estaba calmado pero lo más seguro era por lo que había dicho Camicazi.**

**"A que refieres con subestimarlo" Preguntó Astrid mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

**"No importa y más te vale que escuches atentamente esta parte por de seguro te interesará" Respondió mientras ponía esa sonrisa que tanto inquietaba a Astrid " Y bueno en donde estaba a si como le decía**

_Finalmente después de horas Hipo abrió los ojos pero cerró uno ya que le dolía seguramente por lo golpes, se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado en un árbol totalmente vulnerable y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Pero también alguien estaba sentado observándolo._

_"Quien eres y que quieres de ésta isla" _

_"No sé... No sé de lo que hablas" Intentó decir pero un silbido sonó a su izquierda y más tarde se dio cuenta que su mejilla izquierda ardía por lo que volteó y vio una daga clavada en el árbol._

_"No te hagas el inocente para la próxima te la lanzare en donde los hombres más les duele" Respondió mientras sacaba un segunda daga con la cual paseaba en sus manos._

_"Soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero y yo sólo vengo a esta isla no sé a qué pero por favor no mates" _

_"Espera dijiste Hipo no es posible, es totalmente imposible mi madre no puede hacerme esto, no puede" Gritó mientras sacaba una espada y destrozaba todo a su alrededor_

_"¿Por que te pones así?" Dijo Hipo asustado que nunca_

_"Cállate ¡Cállate!"Gritó mientras colocaba su espada en su cuello y se por primera vez en toda la noche se revelaba su rostro._

_Hipo quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver la cara de aquel hombre o mejor dicho una niña muy hermosa con cabello rubio suelto y ojos azules fuertes._

_"Esa vieja loca como fue capaz de hacerme esto" Le gritó en la cara a Hipo_

_"No entiendo nada"_

_"Como no eres un estúpido ni siquiera sabes que haces aquí" Respondió mientras presionaba más en su barbilla hasta hacer un corte pequeño pero profundo que seguramente dejaría una cicatriz "Se supone que yo soy..._

_De vuelta con los adultos_

_"Vengo a aceptar tu propuesta para impedir una guerra, es todo tuyo" Dijo Estoico firmemente_

_"No cometas nada de lo que te arrepientas Estoico" Dijo Bocón intentando convencer a su mejor amigo_

_"No me arrepentiré de nada, es lo mejor para Berk sólo causa problemas por primera vez hará algo en su vida y eso será ayudar" Dijo_

_"Quiero tenerlo aquí un tiempo después te lo entregare y cuando tenga la edad iré por él entendiste" Concluyó mientras se levantó de su asiento estirando la mano hacia Estoico_

_A pesar que su hijo era un desastre no pudo evitar sentir amor hacia el después de todo le recordaba a su difunta esposa y tenía la sensación que en un futuro lo pagaría por la forma de abandonar a su hijo de esa manera y se arrepentiría por decir esta simple frase por el resto de su vida_

_"Ok"_

_De vuelta al presente_

_"Y bueno te daré una semana para despedirte eh, no soy tan mala después de todo..._

_"Yo soy tu prometida tonto"_

**Al oír eso último Astrid quedó en shock era imposible, era una pesadilla, era…**

"Y por eso he venido después de muchos años esperando pacientemente...

_**Bertha caminaban hacia la salida pero se detuvo en el portón**_

_**"Después de todo él es el futuro rey de las Bog-Blurglars"**_

**"He venido por mi... ¡Futuro Esposo!"**

_**Se confundieron porque yo sí.**_

_**Aclaración:**_

_**Negrita cursiva: charla entré Estoico y Bertha( presente)**_

**Negrita normal: Charla entre Camicazi, Astrid y los demás jinetes (los cuales no dijeron nada XD) (presente)**

_Cursiva: sucesos y charlas del pasado o mejor dicho Flash Back_

_**No sabía cómo se llamaba el hermano de Estoico en español así que lo puse en inglés**_

_**Después de 3 semanas logró actualizarlo y lo lamento pero las primeras semanas en la prepa es difícil, los nuevos profesores, amigos, y novias me han tenido ocupado (no son imaginarias), pero gracias por su apoyo a todos por los comentarios y Por enviarme ese motivo mensajes realmente lo aprecio ya sabes quién;-) tal vez un día la ponga ya que sin ustedes no sería posible la historia.**_

_**También tengo algo importante que decir y es:**_

_**Entre a clases hace 3 semanas por lo que se me hará imposible actualizar seguido incluso los fines de semana ya que me metí a fut y tengo entrenamiento.**_

_**Lo segundo es la fecha de actualización y es que los lunes sólo tengo 3 horas de clase (que estupidez lo sé) y por lo tanto pondré un capítulo de cualquier historia tal vez en algunas ocasiones pondré ambos capítulos, no si se podré hacerlo lunes a lunes pero lo intentaré ya que mi propósito es tener buenas calificaciones y ni sufrir como sucedió en el año pasado.**_

_**Y regresando a la historia:**_

_**Ya se viene la parte más tensa de la historia me equivoqué en poner que en este capítulo se sabría del pasado de Hipo pero eso será casi al final. Deje pistas**_

_**Que hará Astrid al saber que Hipo se casará?**_

_**Que hará Estoico?**_

_**Quién será la misteriosa persona del cuadro tendrá que ver con el pasado de Hipo (maldición lo hice de nuevo)**_

_**Y lo peor qué pasará cuando Hipo se enteré de todo?**_

_**Tranquilos Por lo visto la mayoría votó que Chimuelo sufriera y va a sufrir**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Cumpleaños!**

**Capítulo VI: Día 6**

"¿Que dijiste?"Preguntó Astrid aún en shock.

"Hipo es mi prometido, esa es la razón por la que vine a esta patética isla" Dijo Camicazi fríamente "desde antes de que ustedes lo "aceptaran" yo era su mejor y única amiga, fui la única que vio su potencial antes de que pasará lo de Muerte Roja, incluso su propio padre lo desprecio, ese maldito hipócrita lo vendió para evitar una guerra entre mi tribu y la suya pero ahora que ya que no es un "inútil" lo necesitan para entrenar sus futuras armas pero ¿adivinen qué?, como futuro líder de las Bog-Blurglars deberá dejar Berk para gobernar su futuro imperio" Termino con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Aún así es imposible él es el futuro líder de Berk y colmo tal el debe..." Patapez empezó a decir pero Camicazi lo interrumpió

"Jejeje parece que ustedes no entienden el significado de un trato entre aldeas, son demasiados jóvenes para saberlo, en el caso de que Hipo no se convierta en mi esposo, ¡Berk y las Bog-Blurglars entrarán en guerra!" Dijo Camicazi levantándose de su lugar dándoles la espalda a los jóvenes guerreros y caminar hacia las escaleras.

Ante esto todos los jinetes quedaron sorprendidos. Pero Astrid se levantó.

"¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué tiene que tiene que ser así?" La voz de Astrid se quebró y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Camicazi apenas puso un pie en la escalera y vio a Astrid desde su hombro.

"Porque sólo tal vez nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que tenían, Hipo es un genio de nuestra generación y el mejor espadachín de todo el Meridiano, después de todo aprendió de la mejor" Empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras pero se detuvo "Y si creen que los perdonó **están muy equivocados" **Sus ojos azules reflejaban las llamas de la fogata "**Él nunca olvidará ese día"**

Camicazi abandonó la torre dejando a unos jinetes totalmente anonados y a una Astrid con el corazón destrozado.

Hipo caminaba alrededor de un Berk totalmente desértico y no era de sorprenderse ya que en noche la mayoría de los vikingos estaban en casa con sus familias o emborrachándose en la cantina de la isla, le fascinaba estos paseos solo ya que lo ayudaba a pensar al igual que sus vuelos con Chimuelo pero en esos la mayoría del tiempo su querido amigo quería toda la atención, sin embargo en estos paseos le ayudaban a pensar... Más seriamente.

"¿Por qué? demonios vendría Camicazi a Berk, no es que me inquiete que me visite sino es el hecho que es la primera vez que ella viene a Berk pero ¿Por qué?" Pensó para sí mismo Hipo "Siempre era yo el que tenía que ir con mi padre a verla además también esta Bertha, eso sí era extraño" Hipo logró ver un acantilado, decidió sentarse en la orilla para disfrutar un poco el aire puro "¿Qué demonios sucede?, porque papá esta tenso desde que llegaron Camicazi y Bertha ¿Por qué nadie le contaba nada o acaso...

**"Ella está viva" **Hipo negó con la cabeza evitando recordar esos acontecimientos de su pasado que enterró en lo más profundo de su mente, levantó la vista y vio el hermoso cielo nocturno de Berk "Falta una semana para mi cumpleaños" Dijo con voz quebrada "Feliz cumpleaños Mamá" Finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos...

Amaneció en Berk y Estoico no pudo dormir toda la noche, El gran y temible jefe estaba demacrado y no dejaba de pensar ¿Qué le diría a Hipo? ¿Que lo utilizó como un simple objeto? ¿Qué haría?

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios golpes provenientes de su puerta.

"¡Estoico! ¡Estoico! Abre la puerta es urgente" Era su amigo Bocón y al parecer no estaba sólo

"¿Que sucede Bocón? Estoy muy ocupado... Atrás de su amigo estaban todos sus alumnos "¿Por qué demonios están tus alumnos reunidos?" Preguntó mirando a los adolescentes pero se sorprendió al ver a Astrid con los ojos rojos.

"No es un buen lugar para hablar, mejor entremos a tu casa" Dijo seriamente Bocón

Tanto los jóvenes como los dos adultos estaban sentados en varios sillones en la sala, Estoico sentado en su sillón de jefe, enfrente de él estaba su mejor amigo Bocón igual sentado en un sillón grande, al lado de ellos estaban los gemelos y Patán sentados en un sillón más largo, esta vez los gemelos estaban muy quietos ya que sabían que era un asunto muy serio y en un pequeño sillón estaba Astrid con su fleco tapándole los ojos.

"Debiste de haberme escuchado Estoico" Dijo su mejor amigo "¿Ahora qué es lo que hacemos?" Preguntó Bocón pero al ver que su amigo no respondió le puso una mano en su hombro "¿Estoico?" Sin embargo su amigo retiró muy bruscamente su mano

"¡No lo sé!"Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos "¡No lo sé! Además que carajos hacen estos niños aquí" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

"Ellos ya lo saben" Dijo Bocón

"Pero ¿Cómo?" Preguntó

"Camicazi se les dijo"

"Ésa maldita mocosa no sabe cerrar su boca" Dijo Estoico mientras apretaba su puño "Juro que un día le daré una lección"

"Si pero no es momento para eso, ya han pasado 6 años Viejo amigo, creíste que venían por la fiesta "Dijo Bocón

"No...

"Estoico nunca te he dado la espalda, ni siquiera cuando fuimos al nido de los dragones pero ahora no se si seguir escuchando tus estúpidas ideas, te dije que no aceptaras, que había otras opciones pero tú no escuchaste y tomaste tu decisión sin tomar en cuenta la suya, estabas tan obsesionado en tener un hijo perfecto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo tenías, que tenías el hijo que yo siempre había deseado, pero te dejaste cegar por tu orgullo y tu dolor por la muerte de Valhallarama, le echaste la culpa a tu hijo de diez años por algo que él no provocó, lo odiaste, le mentiste... Bocón recordó aquellos momentos en que había encontrado a su aprendiz hecho un olivo y llorando amargadamente

"¡Pero es momento de que le digas la verdad!, antes de que se dé cuenta por sí mismo y te odié por lo que le hiciste, es momento de dejar tu orgullo, tu dolor a un lado y ver a Hipo, no como un niño tonto sino como el hombre que es" Estoico sólo tenía los ojos abiertos, nunca antes Bocón le había dicho algo así y lo peor es que era la verdad.

"¡No! Se debe cumplir el trato por el bien de la aldea" Dijo Estoico con firmeza" Además que sabes de hijos" Estoico le había dado un buen golpe. El rostro de Bocón se formó una sonrisa triste

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron ver una pelea del llamado "Dúo inseparable".

"Tienen razón ¿Que se de hijos? No sé lo que harás a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, si decirle o no es tu decisión no mía...Un día te darás cuenta que tu hijo es más importante que la aldea sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde" Bocón se levantó de su asiento "Lo siento, Pero ya no cuentes conmigo para nada"

Después de decir lo último Bocón abandonó. Sin embargo no pudo ni siquiera pensar lo que había hecho porque la puerta sonó casi inmediatamente.

Estoico miró a Patapez el cual suspiro, se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte, la puerta se derrumbó de golpe aplastándolo.

"¡Auch!" Fue lo único que dijo

"Mamá no tenías que derrumbar la puerta con tu martillo mejor me hubieras dejado cortarla con mi espada" Dijo una voz conocida para todos pero más para Astrid.

"Camicazi" Pensó con furia

"¿Dónde demonios te metiste anoche Estoico? No ves que tenemos que arreglar la fiesta de mi futuro yerno" Dijo Bertha con una sonrisa arrogante pasando encima de la puerta

"Aún sigo aquí" Patapez susurró sin embargo nadie le tomo atención

"Donde esta mi prometido se supone que debe ayudarme a... ¡Qué demonios hacen aquí que no les quedo claro lo que dije!" Gritó Camicazi

"Me importa un comino lo que dijiste, Hipo es mi novio y no voy a renunciar a él" Gritó igualmente Astrid

"Un momento acaso Hipo no está con ustedes?" Preguntó Estoico a Bertha

"Como que con nosotros? El nunca fue al puerto" Dijo Bertha totalmente preocupada por el paradero de su futuro yerno

"Como es eso que no lo han visto" Camicazi al parecer no estaba preocupada "Se supone que debe enseñarme a entrenar a un dragón" Estoico frunció el ceño.

"Esto es serio, debemos enviar un grupo de búsqueda y... Fue interrumpido por Camicazi

"De seguro anda por ahí con su amiguito volando" Dijo Camicazi recargándose en un mueble

"Pero... Astrid trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida por otra voz conocida

"Camicazi tiene razón no tenían por qué preocuparse de mi" Era Hipo el cual tenía con un terrible terror alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza gacha " Ummm porque demonios Patapez está debajo de nuestra puerta papá" Preguntó algo curioso levantando su vista

Camicazi notó sus ojos hinchados y rojos por lo que se acercó a él tomándolo de su mano. Astrid sintió una punzada al corazón al ver eso.

"Me prometiste que entrenaría hoy" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Vamos a tu famosa escuela, quiero aprender del mejor" Lo tomó de su mano para dirigirse a su primer entrenamiento.

Los jinetes voltearon a ver a Estoico.

"No digan nada, solo actúen normal aun no debe saberlo" Todos asintieron

Lejos de Berk se podían escuchar varios lamentos y rugidos de dragón, pero no cualquier dragón si no el mismísimo hijo de la muerte y el rayo, ¡un furia nocturna!.

La mayoría pensaría que estaba asustando a los animales, peleándose con dragones y cabía la posibilidad de que estaba haciendo sus cositas para salvar la especie. Pero si no saben el idioma dragones como Hipo ¡No sabrían prácticamente nada!. Esta es la traducción:

"¡No muerdan mi cola!, !No lancen púas por doquier! !Ahhhh eso es mi pie! ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué es eso? Eso es...

"! No por favor! todo menos la anguila ¡Por favor! ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara nooooooo!

Ahora lo saben.

**Ufff no tengo excusa ¡De hecho sí!**

**Estaba felizmente en mi casita escribiendo un capítulo más de mis historias cuando me enteré que había salido e GTA V**

**Y como soy un pringado lo compré y me dispuse a jugarlo unas horas, después de todo no hecho daño**

**Sólo diré una cosa... Misteriosamente el calendario se adelantó del viernes hasta ayer. Y si todo sale bien y público un capítulo hoy sábado**

**Y justo ayer pasaron Como entrenar a tu dragón y me acordé de de mis fics... Si me odian lo comprendo pónganme sus insultos pero comenten**

**Un poco de las aventuras de Chimuelo y los tiernos Nedders para liberar la tensión.**

**Que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Y lo más importante quien será**_** ella**_**?**

**Adiós:-)**

**Dejen comentarios me inspiran más de lo que creen.**


End file.
